Morgead and Jez x
by xxpinknikkixx123
Summary: This is very simple, takes place after the books have finished and it's a scene about them in Thierry's Mansion in Circle Daybreak. I hope you like it, it's sweet and in character  I hope . This is my first story so please review :


**Well, this is my first story that I've written and put online so can you make it constructive criticism if you have any. I don't think that I'll add chapters for this as it's supposed to be just a sweet scene after all the books have taken place (not including strange fate). Please say if you enjoyed it and I'll happily write more for other couples if you ask :) **

**This one is from Morgead's POV. **

Morgead blinked. The sunlight streamed through the window and fell onto his face, causing him to flinch with disgust. He had been up late last night on a solo mission, which was rare, as he never worked without Jez. After all, she was his soul mate. Unfortunately Thierry needed her for some reason, something about locating the fourth wild power. That meant that he was alone for the last week.

Pulling on a pair of tracksuit bottoms over his boxers, he got out of the linen bed and closed the curtains, blotting out the harsh light. He felt empty without Jez, something wasn't right when she wasn't there yelling at him. It reminded him of when she left.

He sank down on the bed, his face buried in his palms.

He remembered how angry he used to be. He was never able to sleep, always hoping that it was a prank, constantly scared of the possibility that she would never come back.

He shook his head. That is over. She will never run away again.

As he stood up he recognised the familiar pang in the back of his throat that alerted him to his thirst. Being a vampire always came with the relentless hunger, some days were worse than others but it was never gone. Then again, now that he thought about it, being with Jez meant that he never really noticed it as much. That made the feeling now ten times worse.

He yanked open the door to the mini-fridge in the cabinet. He groaned. The thing was filled up with bottles of milk, packets of nuts and a turkey sandwich that looked several days old. Stupid human food.

Wiping his eyes and yawning he walked out of the bedroom and started to jog down the hallway of circle daybreak's sleeping quarters. He didn't meet anyone until he came downstairs to the front room. There were only one or two people lounging on the sofas reading or eating breakfast but most people was still asleep. He lumbered to the fridge near the buffet. Thankfully Thierry had the thing refilled recently as there were several metal flasks stacked neatly inside. He grabbed one and started to return to his room. 7am was too early for any normal person.

'Morgead put some clothes on!' shouted a voice from near the window. 'No one wants to see you walk around half naked.'

It was Ash. Morgead shrugged nonplussed. 'What are you doing up this early?'

Ash grinned and beckoned him over. 'Watching them.' He answered, pointing out the window.

Curious, Morgead followed his gaze to see a giant black panther sprint past the window closely followed by a green-eyed leopard. If any outsider saw them they would flip. These too massive animals probably looked as if they had escaped from the nearest zoo but Morgead just smirked.

Keller and Galen were always shifting. He remembered the time he walked into their room whilst they were attacking each other, feathers and broken furniture lying everywhere. He nearly got his head taken off as he got caught in between Keller's launch. Luckily she changed mid jump and just knocked him over, but he had to admit, even he was a little scared around her.

'Anyway, where's Jez loverboy?' Said ash, his white hair, gleaming in the sunlight.

'I can say the same about you,' Morgead replied coolly.

Ash's smile fell as his gaze became distant. I could see the longing in his eyes; it must be hard for him, to know his soulmate, who she was, yet to be apart from her.

Rashel and Quinn entering the room interrupted his trail of thought. Both of them looked dishevelled and exhausted. Rashel still was in her work outfit, veil still on and her sword strapped to her side. Quinn hadn't changed from a dark shirt that had been ripped down the side by what seemed to be claws, and Morgead could smell fresh blood emanating somewhere from him.

'Those two have been busy.' Ash whispered, coming back to the present.

'Yep.' He agreed, watching them go past.

Morgead respected those two well, more than any other couple here, other than Hannah and Thierry, who were in charge of the place. They never showed affection in public; in fact he had never seen them hold hands, which was surprising for soulmates. However they seemed to have a connection that ran deeper than even his and Jez's. The way they would talk to each other and help each other showed this more than any kiss or stroke ever could. He had also been one of the few people to see them in action, as circle daybreak's fighters. They were in perfect synch; as if they were reading each other's mind. They flowed as one almost as if it was choreographed. Even as a human Rashel's movements were as fluid and deadly as his, a vampire, but then again what can you expect from the cat, one of the most deadly vampire hunters in the world.

She too, scared him just a bit.

'I'm going to go back to the room.' He said to ash. 'People are starting to come in and I'm still exhausted from last night.'

Ash shrugged. 'Whatever,' and he returned to watching Keller pounce on Galen's leopard form. Morgead walked away, leaving the circle daybreak members to get breakfast in peace.

The blood in the flask was too cold and dead for his liking but it was always like that. He couldn't remember the last time he had drunk from a real human, when he could still taste the life force that ran through their veins. The blood he was drinking now was flat; it didn't even taste like blood. He ran his tongue over a lengthening canine absentmindedly, trying to remember when they had last pierced human skin. It had to be when Jez and him were fighting in the penthouse. The day she came back.

She was so beautiful that day, even if she was human.

She had offered her blood repeatedly when he told Jez what the flasked blood was like. But he was adamant. There was no way he would ever steal from her again. He would rather drink the flasked blood a thousand times over than let her become his prey. His canines began to shrink as he took a last gulp.

Something hit the back of his head causing him to choke. What the-

He looked down to see a pillow lying on the floor. He turned around and there she was leaning against the doorframe, red hair blazing, blue eyes shining. Human eyes, the most beautiful eyes in the world.

'Right that's it.' He said, picking up the pillow. Another one flew at him from out of nowhere and he heard Jez laugh. It was the best sound in the world.

'Jeez, Morgy, you're getting slow. How are you supposed to help circle daybreak if you can't even catch a pillow?' She teased.

'Shut up, Jezebel.' He stuck out his tongue.

'Don't call me that, idiot.' She scowled like a child. It was Morgead's turn to laugh. Moving across the room, he pulled her close and kissed her softly. He could hear her purr faintly from under his arms.

'I've missed you.' She whispered, leaning against his chest.

'I've missed you too Jez.' He held her closer before adding, 'but that doesn't make us even.'

Before she realised what was happening he picked her up and carried her into the ensuite bathroom.

'No… Morgead what are you doing? …No. Put me down. Morgead!' She yelled, kicking and fighting to get free.

'Fine.' He said, putting her down in the bathtub.

She looked at him quizzically. 'What are you'- but she realised a second too late.

The cold water shot down from the showerhead like a bullet, soaking her black outfit and making her gasp in shock as it trickled down her back. Morgead was laughing hysterically at the look on her face as she shrieked.

'Morgy, I will kill you!' She yelled, but he was laughing too much to notice.

'All's fair.' He said, smirking that arrogant, pig headed smirk that he always did, the one that she found weirdly irresistible.

She bit her lip, fuming. 'Fine then.' She retorted, and with one hand she grabbed his wrist and yanked hard. The look of shock on his face as he fell forward into the spray was definitely worth it. He landed ungracefully in the tub as Jez snorted with laughter.

'All's fair.' She repeated. Morgead glared at her, his hair soaked and dripping. Jez continued to laugh. He had landed on top of her and her hand had got caught under his bare back. He felt how cold the water had made her. Her flesh was like ice.

Sighing, he turned the water to hot, not that it mattered much to him. He was immune from the cold, but he knew that Jez would start to shiver if he let her stay like this.

'Come here,' he said, pulling her closer. He kissed her neck gently, where he had bitten her all those months ago. 'I'm still not letting this go Jezebel.'

'Oh shut up idiot.' She murmured, closing her eyes.

She must have been tired, working for the last week. Perhaps she should get some sleep.

'Did I mention, I love you Jezebel.' He whispered into her wet hair.

'Hmm?' She asked, not moving or opening her eyes.

'I said I loved you.'

She peered at him through one eye. 'Well I still hate you Morgy.'

He chuckled. Now Jez was around, things were back to normal.


End file.
